Jason Wise
Jason Robert Wise a character in Final Destination 3. He was the boyfriend of Wendy Christensen and best friend of Kevin Fischer. He was also a casualty of the Devil's Flight roller coaster crash. Biography Jason lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, and attended McKinley high school. He was in a relationship with Wendy Christensen, and is also best friends with Kevin Fischer, although he is shown to be more kind and considerate towards Wendy than his other friends. Final Destination 3 Jason visits the carnival with Wendy, Kevin, and Kevin's girlfriend Carrie for their senior class field trip. Before boarding the Devil's Flight roller coaster, Wendy becomes nervous about the ride. Jason tries to comfort her by telling her that her fear is coming from the sense of having no control, and she is just imagining stuffs. Death Once they get to the ride, Wendy refuses to sit in the front car, while Carrie refuses to sit in the back. Kevin flips a coin to decide who will sit in the back with Wendy, and Jason wins the front seat with Carrie, while Kevin sits with Wendy in the back. After Wendy has a premonition that the roller coaster will crash she begins to freak out and forces the operators to let her off the ride, along with the several others who begin to fight. Jason demands to be let off the ride as well, but fails to get the operators due to the fight. As he attempts to gain their attention, the passengers from the roller coaster begin to shout over him, forcing the operators to start the ride. The operators start the ride, and after security takes the other students outside, Wendy notices Jason is still on the roller coaster. She runs back, and shouts for the operator to stop the ride, but is tackled by the security guard, and taken back outside. After she is taken outside, Wendy witnesses the roller coaster derail crash, and watches helplessly as Jason falls to his death. Signs/Clues * Wendy takes a picture of a ride called HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out, and it reads HIGH DI E. * Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. * Jason tells Wendy "Meet you at the end." while on the coaster. * Wendy takes a picture of Jason which reveals a blurred image of a rollercoaster heading down the tracks as though it were about to strike his head. * Ironic enough, the name of the roller-coaster is "Devil's Flight". * Ironically, Tony Todd, who portrayed the mortician in the previous films, is the voice of Devil's Flight. He also says "You may never return from Devil's Flight." * J tells Wendy, "The real fear of these rides comes from having no control." * During the theme park scenes most of Jason's lines contain phrases such as "Would it '''kill '''you to wait in line?", and "Now that's gonna '''kill '''me!" * Jason's jacket has a similar coloring to Flight 180. Appearances * Final Destination 3 (portrayed by Jesse Moss) * Final Destination 3 (novel) Trivia * In an alternate scene, Jason and Carrie actually survive the rollercoaster crash. * According to his grave, Jason has at least one sibling. * In the script of Final Destination 3, he is described as: JASON WISE, 18, is a humble All County quarterback. Quiet, strong, and respected. * His death, along with Carrie and 5 other casualties (Bob, Elle, Jill, Marcus and Scott), won the Dull Machete award in Dead Meat’s Final Destination 3 Killcount. Category:Characters Category:FD Characters Category:Dead Category:Heroes